If you gonna smile I wanna be your reason
by Experta En Mandarle Fruta
Summary: Apesto en los resúmenes. Como Reyna y Leo se convirtieron en amigos o quizás en algo mas. LEYNA!(Supongo es algo obvio) Denle al menos una pequeñita oportunidad si les gusta esta pareja :D o sino al menos intenten leerlo
1. Chapter 1

Ese mes directamente ya había empezado mal.

Ese día, gracias a Hedge y Nico habían logrado parar la guerra entre los campamentos, ocasionando disputas entre ellos en consecuencia causándole dolores de cabeza. Habían decidido quedarse ahí hasta el regreso de los siete.

Días después, había llegado el Argo II y con el Jason Grace y su novia Piper McClean. Ella ya lo aceptaba el hecho de su relación, pero hay algunas heridas que todavía duelen. Lamentablemente, para ella, con ellos también vino Leo Valdez, el que casi destruyo Nueva Roma, por más que se sepa que había sido poseído por un eloidon (no me acuerdo como se decia) algunos romanos todavía sentían algo de recelo hacia el y a algunos griegos.

Ahora mismo por primera vez se había perdido, en medio del bosque del Campamento mestizo y para mejorar las cosas empezó a llover. Luego de una hora de vagar bajo la lluvia que no ayudaba a su humor encontró refugio en un ¿paredón? O donde sea que se haya metido. Adentro de ese lugar hacia calor por suerte ya que había empezado a refrescar ahí afuera.

Al adentrarse mas en ese lugar empezó a escuchar unos ruidos, lo que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento era que adentro de aquel lugar estaba Leo Valdez.

-¿Valdez?- dijo sorprendida la chica

-Que demonios- grito cayéndose del banco donde estaba sentado- Hay santa madre me asustaste ¿Reyna?¿Que haces aquí?

-Ehhh….- Se había quedado sin palabras era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar en voz alta que se había perdido

-¿Como llegaste acá?

-Emm…realmente no lo se- dijo en un murmuro

-¿Eh?

-Que me perdí, contento.

-Hey no te alteres, ¿Estabas llorando?

-¿Qué? No yo no estaba ¿Eh?-No se había dado cuenta que tenia los ojos rojos e inflamados

-Estabas llorando a mi no me engañas

-No estaba llorando Valdez

-Si que estabas llorando ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?

-No paso nada Leo

-Me dijiste Leo yo creí que eternamente me ibas a llamar Valdez

-No te confíes Valdez-Dijo dando un paso hacia delante, haciendo retroceder al muchacho.

Aunque el no lo admitiera la pretor Reyna le causaba algo de miedo, con sus ojos negros como la obsidiana esperando que la presa falle así poder tirarse encima.

-Hey de enserio RARA….

-No me digas RARA ¿De donde sacaste eso?

-Por tu nombre, queda gracioso como el apodo de Rachel, RED

-¿Y como te enteraste de mi nombre?

-Bueno supongo que la gente debe saber el nombre de los pretores

-Pero no que me digan RARA es realmente patético e infantil

-Bueno mi reina

-Así tampoco, eso supera los limites de lo mediocre

-No se que apodo ponerte

-No me pongas ningún apodo

-Ok Rey-rey

-No me digas así

-Pues a mi me gusta Rey

-Eres patético

-Gracias, es un honor-dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada y vio asomar una pequeña mueca casi como una sonrisa

-Bueno, aunque me digas que no, por favor dime la verdad ¿Qué paso? Juro que lo voy a mantener en secreto

-Es que...-sus palabras se ahogaron en un sollozo

-Hey, hey Reyna todo esta bien no te preocupes-dijo pasando su brazo sus hombros- cálmate, cuéntalo con calma

-Es que todo siempre me sale mal, siempre que me enamoro todo se va por el retrete –dijo intentando calmarse- Todos tienen a otra, otros no me quieren. Que tengo de malo ¿Es que no me los merezco?

-No. Ellos son los que no te merecen Reyna

-Ni siquiera se por que te lo estoy contando

-¿Por que necesitabas desahogarte? fue mas una pregunta que una afirmación

-Agh… Mi vida es mierda de fauno- Dijo poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, Leo no pudo aguantar la risa- De que te ríes

-Dijiste mierda- dijo entre carcajadas

-¿Que te causa gracia de eso?-Dijo intentando mantener la compostura, sin lograrlo, dejo escapar una leve risita

-Vez hasta tu te ríes- dijo sacando la lengua

-Muy maduro de tu parte Valdez, demasiado- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Ya no soy Leo, Rey-rey

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga un apodo? Realmente mente no se que apodo ponerte

-Mmm… tienes razón que tal si me dices Leo y todos felices

-Okey pero no me digas Rey-rey en publico.

Todos los días Reyna iba allí y se quedaba conversando con Leo mientras el trabajaba en el cuerpo de su dragon Festus (N.A: Feeestuuuus :C , me caen lagrimillas, voy a llorar, Ok creo que estoy exagerando un poco).Ella todavía seguía sin saber el porque, pero le gustaba ir ahí y relajarse de sus largos días

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia y vengo escribiéndola hace mucho ya que me resulta imposible no pensar en ellos como ALGO. O siquiera no juntar en mi mente a cualquier personaje soy rara lo se. Espero de que alguna otra persona le guste esta historia. Una cosa que no pienso hacer es dejar con la historia a la mitad es algo que detesto. Se que les dará flojera leer esto pero bueno.¿Comentarios? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Galletas?**


	2. Chapter 2

De repente se escucho un ruido. Haciendo que Reyna se levantara de golpe

Fue raro que ninguno de sus galgos ladrara así que por precaución agarrando su espada se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido.

Se podría esperar de todo por ejemplo que Octavio hubiera entrado a su casa, buscando quizás algún peluche que destripar, o alguien intentando hacer una broma aunque no sea creíble no seria el primero, pero realmente lo que menos se esperaba era a cierto chico buscando algo entre los gabinetes y estanterías de su cocina

-¿Pero que demonios?-dijo desconcentrada

-Ah hola Rey-rey no esperaba despertarte pero bueno ¿Buenas noches? O seria ¿Buenos días?

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto

-No lo se serán algo asi como la Am

-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí?

-Es que me levante y no pude volver a dormir, queria comer algo dulce pero como no se donde están las cosas en Nueva Roma vine aquí

-¿Pero como sabias que había dulces ?

-No lo se supuse que una adolescente tendría algo de comida guardada- Dijo sonriente, estaba con su pijama puesto haci que técnicamente estaba en ropa interior.

-Podrías taparte por favor

-¿Es que no te gusta lo que ves ?

-No, realmente no

-Claroo- dijo en tono sarcástico

-No. No estoy para bromas, supuestamente me tengo que levantar dentro de 2 horas y no he podido dormir bien

-Pero si mañana es sábado

-Y eso no significa que me deba levantar tarde

-Amargada

-Eh, cuida tus palabras que si quiero puedo sacarte los dulces

-Nooooo, mis preciosos

-Estuviste viendo el señor de los anillos no es así?

-Si

-Eres un lento

-¿Eh?- dijo sin saber de que estaba hablando luego se dio cuenta de que Reyna le había robado sus gomitas- Devuélveme a mis bebes

-Quiero mis gomitas ahora mismo devuelta-dijo Leo parando de correr

-Okey-Reyna respondió acercándose- mentira, son míos y solo míos.

Reyna salio corriendo, riendo como una niña chiquita. Casi nunca reía asi y para Leo era una de las cosas mas hermosas.

-Ok, ¿Mitad y mitad del paquete?

-Bueno, ya me canse- dijo Reyna-Vete a dormir

-Pero no tengo sueño

-Ve y díselo a Jason o Piper

-Pero ellos deben estar dormidos, tu eres la única que esta despierta

-Pues no debería estarlo

-Pero lo estas- respondió sonriendo

-Ok, y ¿Que quieres hacer?

-¿Que películas tienes?

-No lo se hace bastante que no miro películas

-¿Y esta caja?

-La mayoría no las vi, muchas me las regalo Annabeth

-Así que supongo me serán aburridas

-Capaz, otras me las dio mi hermana y….

-Quiero ver esta

-De enserio de los montones de películas, esa quieres ver

-Aja

-Eres un infantil

-Muchas gracias señorita para mi es un halago- haciendo un exagerado gesto de reverencia, haciendo sonreír a Reyna

Mientras Leo ponía la película, Reyna hizo pochoclos (N.A No se si se le dice de otra forma pero no me agrada decir palomitas de maíz, no es mi estilo)

-Dale, ya empieza la película

-Okey acá estoy- dijo cayendo en el sofá junto a el con los pochoclos y algunas gomitas- ponle play

Poco después de la mitad de la película, que era LEGO, Reyna se quedo dormida seguida por Leo.

::::::::::::::::LALALALLALALALA LINEA DE TIEMPO LALALALALLA::::::::::::::::

-¿Umh?

Reyna se despertó luego de haber dormido plácidamente en su cama, o eso era lo que creía recordar. Pocos segundos después se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama sino que estaba dormida en el sillón de su sala, con Leo al lado de ella.

-¿Qué carajo?(No se si en deferentes países usaran otras frases pero yo estoy muy acostumbrada a usar estas y algunas otras que creo son un poco menos agradables :P)

-¿Eh?- Esa fue la sabia respuesta por parte de Leo-Me quede dormido

-Hay no me digas creí que estabas fingiendo- Respondió sarcásticamente Reyna-¿Que hora es?

-Déjame fijarme-Dijo Leo revisando su reloj de mano-Eso de las 10

-No puede ser tengo una reunión en 30 minutos

-Hey, Rey cálmate, tampoco como si fueras a morir

-Tu que sabes, luego Octavio va a empezar con sus preguntas y los otros con sus pabadas y estupideces, mas reclamaciones.

Leo ya sin poder aguantar la risa exploto

-¿De que te ríes?- poniendo cara incrédula pregunto Reyna

-Es que te ves como si te acabaran de tirar en el estiércol de los pegaso, no me había dado cuenta ayer pero...- Leo se siguió riendo

-No es gracioso-dijo poniendo cara seria

-Si lo es y no sabes cuanto

-Entonces deberías verte a ti tienes todo el cabello lleno de pochoclos-respondió Reyna sin poder contener la pequeña risita que salio de sus labios

-Okey, okey, me calmo. Pero apúrate vas a llegar tarde aparte ya paso el desayuno

-Mierda, me voy a bañar

-Donde están las cosas para cocinar

-Están por ahí en la cocina

-Noo, yo creo que estaban en el jardín

-Podría ser, yo no se cocinar muy bien

Diez minutos después ya estaba servido en la mesa unos pocos panqueques , un chocolate caliente y un café. Al sentarse Reyna en la mesa no hace falta decir que estaba algo sorprendida, era seguro de que sabría utilizar los electrodomésticos pero que cocine

-Yo realmente dude que pudieras cocinar sin quemar mi cocina

-¿De enserio?

-Yo una vez casi la quemo. No le digas a nadie-dijo mirándolo con mala cara.

* * *

**Hey gracias por sus comentarios voy a tratar de no hacerlos muy oc pero como verán soy bastante nueva en esto y no entiendo nada, espero que les guste y lo subí antes por que mi querida amiga, esto va para ti RORO, que esta leyendo esto me insistió mucho pero tardo mucho en escribir, realmente mucho, así que voy a actualizarlos en cualquier día quizás es una semana o dos o por ahí no tengo idea.**

**Espero que les guste ¿bien?¿mal?¿panquesitos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este cap me dio gracia ya que es muuuy aburrido y se me hizo aburrido escribirlo**

* * *

Aun seguía sin saber como habían llegado a cambiar de lugar.

Que ella sepa ella era la que siempre iba llorando por amores perdidos y corazones rotos.

* * *

Recordaba que Leo estaba reparando a Festus por algo en especial.

Que le hablaba sobre una chica que había conocido. Que era la hija de un titan.

Tenia recuerdos de el contándole sobre como la había conocido.

Que se había despedido de él cuando fue a buscarla.

Ella esperaba que al fin Leo hubiese encontrado su verdadero amor, por todo lo que él le dijo sobre ella.

La conoció cuando fue a saludar a Leo a su regreso. Parecía agradable.

Le tendió una mano hacia ella. No encontró a Leo

-Hola, un placer conocerte, soy Reyna

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Calypso- Respondió dando una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh lo se, Leo estuvo hablando mucho de ti.

-Hey Calypso vamos tengo que mostrarte tu cabaña.-Luego miro a Reyna-Hola Rey-rey

Le dijo dándole un fugaz abrazo.

-Ella es Calypso….

-Ya se su nombre, descuida. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena, Adiós Calypso.-Se despidió agitando su mano y alejándose. Para llegar a su reunión con Quirón.

Esperaba que esa chica realmente valiera la pena para su amigo.

Poco a poco se fueron alejando. El dejo de ir tanto tiempo al bunker 9 y ella al darse cuenta de aquello también dejo de asistir. Casi no se veían tan solo unos cortos saludos en la hora de la comida. Si se cruzaban en alguno de los campamentos no hacían más que decirse hola.

El estaba tan pendiente de Calypso que ya dejo de hablar con sus amigos, de juntarse con sus hermanos y hasta dejo de darle tanta importancia a Festus.

Calypso quería que el pasase mas tiempo con ella, sin pensar que lo estaba alejando de todos alejándolo de quien el era.

Ella quería que el este feliz, por mas que no le hable.

Lamentablemente ese no era el caso.

* * *

**Okey, un capitulo de mierda muy cortito etc. Todo lo que escribo es una mierda.**

**Lamento no subir cap muy seguido pero es que no tengo mucha imaginación, me aburro mucho si me quedo con cara de estúpida viendo la computadora sin saber que escribir.**

**Pero es que tengo muchos problemas, estoy nerviosa por la escuela, peleas con mi familia y muchas otras cosas de mi vida que dudo les importe pero estoy muy deprimida últimamente y por favor si dejan algún comentario por mas que sea malo, ya que mi historia es realmente horrible,me alegrarían un poquito el día **


	4. Chapter 4

. No lo había visto hace tanto que dudo volverlo a ver otra vez.

Ella se dirigió al bunker 9 esperando encontrarlo, ella había vuelto ese mismo día del campamento romano y decidió visitarlo esperando encontrarlo ahí, lo que por suerte había acertado.

-Leo ¿Eres tu?

-Si el mismo y magnifico Leo- Ella camino/corrió hacia sus brazos

-No te veía hace tanto.

-Lo se, yo tampoco te vi en este ultimo tiempo

-Oh no me digas yo creí que me estabas espiando como un agente súper secreto-dijo en tono sarcástico-¿Y que tal todo con Calypso? ¿Que tal están las cosas entre ustedes?

-Ya no hay un nosotros- sonrío tristemente

-¿Qué paso? ¿No es una de esas discusiones bobas de parejas? que es como que están y después no pero después vuelven a salir y todo ese lío

\- No, lo dejamos

-Por favor contéstame ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo y ella siempre quería estar al lado de mi .Bueno lo aguante por un tiempo seguramente era por el cambio, ella era nueva y todo eso lo entendía. Luego discutimos y yo le dije que tenía que relacionarse un poco con las otras personas. Sinceramente estaba segado, creí que debería darle un poco de espacio para que hiciera amigas, en esos momentos no recordaba que ella era inmortal y como lo sabrás de nuestros padres, a veces no son de lo mas fieles y si ya se había enamorado de otros por que no se iba a enamorar de alguien mas. Hace unos días yo me había ido con Jason y Piper a visitar a su padre para las vacaciones, cuando volví decidí ir a la cabaña de Calypso y cuando entre a la cabaña ella estaba besándose con otro campista. Ella me miro extrañada luego se dio cuenta que la había atrapado y me fui ella quiso hablar conmigo y le dije literalmente que se valla a la mierda y se caiga al tártaro, para decirle insultos de ambos lugares por las dudas si no entendía el primero.

-Ey lo lamento mucho de enserio, pero hazme un favor no te deprimas por ella como dijiste una vez ella es la que no te merece.

-Gracias RARA…

-Te pegaría por llamarme así, pero te perdono esta vez – lo miro con mala cara

-Okay entendí no te vuelvo a llamar así, RARA

-Te dije que te lo perdonaba una vez-dijo mientras le pegaba

-Vale ya capte. Pero es que ella fue mi primera novia yo la quería realmente mucho.

-Ya lo se es difícil de asimilar como ya sabes yo también lo he pasado pero sabes que Let It Go!

-¿Eh?

-Como la canción de esa película de Disney que me hiciste ver Let it go, déjalo ir

-Pero no se tendría que usar let her go ósea que la deje ir a ella

-Si pero shh entre nosotros la podemos llamar como esa o eso, como el feo payaso It-Dijo dando una sonrisa Reyna intentando animarlo-O por los dioses es tu culpa gracias a ti ahora se un montón de cosas sobre películas se niños, es toda tu culpa- Dijo con un gesto exagerado

Leo se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, Reyna le siguió

-Extrañaba cuando te reías- dijo Leo- nunca más dejes que nos alejemos ¿Vale?

-Okay- Respondió dándole un abrazo- Siempre, siempre voy a estar aquí

Se fueron a ver una película que quería ver Leo, ya es algo obvio que era una película infantil.

Estaba feliz, había logrado animarlo por que quería recompensarlo por las veces que la había ayudado a ella. Al fin y al cabo era su mejor amigo y los mejores amigos son para siempre.

* * *

**Ya se que tampoco es un capitulo muy largo, pero estoy intentando guardar ideas para el próximo cap ya que no pienso extenderlo mucho mas de echo creo que haré 2 capítulos mas y listo. **

**Lo peor de todo es que en todo este tiempo en ningún momento me había puesto ****a escribir escribí todo esto entre ayer a la noche y hoy por que cada vez que quiero empezar se me ocurre algo para un Tratie y después sobre unos Oc míos y otras tantas cosas mas que termino sin escribir nada, espero que les guste y lamento tanto no poder escribir mas pero como ya dije mi imaginación es casi nula.**

**Sofi di Jakson: Gracias y ya se solucionaron un poco las cosas pero igual si el mundo no tuviera problemas seria aburrido sin mi sexy Leo Valdez :3**

**Vale97: Gracias lo se demasiado corto, yo no creo que Leo cambie tanto no me exprese bien lo que quería decir era que estaba dejando de dale tanta importancia a algunas cosas suyas y a Calipso no me la imagino mala no es que no me agrade, aunque realmente no me agrada es que imaginate ella una inmortal se enamoro de todos los héroes que cayeron en su isla pues bue yo no se pero no me la imagino fiel **

**Mi nota de autor es mas larga que el cap casi xD Así que luego intentare hacer el proximo cap y seguramente sea mas largo pero tarde mas Bss**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno esto es de Reyna en un punto de vista raro pero eso no importa la que no puede olvidar (No quiero dar spoiler) es Reyna AVISO para no confundirlos **

* * *

No podía pensar en otra cosa. Su mente no dejaba de repetir lo mismo. Por más que intentase sacarlo de su cabeza y cuando creía haberlo conseguido, volvía a parecer

* * *

Recordo cuando ella había empezado a salir con un chico llamado Matias, habían terminado poco después de empezar y Leo fue el primero en enterarse que salian y también el primero en saber que ella regreso a su casa a comer algunas de las golosinas que tenía en su alacena. Se encontró, otra vez, a Leo buscando más cosas en su cocina.

-Leo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me entere que rompiste con Matías

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso

-No hace falta, yo nunca dije que tuviéramos que hacerlo.

-Te lo repito ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te conteste.

-No, no lo hiciste. ¿Para qué viniste aquí?

-No pensabas que iba a dejarte sola. ¿No es así?

-No sé, creí que tenías tus cosas en que pensar. No pensé que te enterases tan rápido.

-Ven, que encontré "La caja".

-¿Cual caja?

-La caja que me prohibiste agarrar.

-Si te lo prohibí ¿Entonces por qué la agarras?

-Porque es una emergencia- dijo Leo sonriendo

-Bueno tan solo esta vez. Luego la esconderé de ti.

-Siempre la volveré a encontrar.

-Y yo la esconderé otra vez.

-Bueno, no me importa espero que no haya más emergencias para tener que agarrarla. Ahora ve a buscar el helado

-¿Qué?

-Yo quiero mi helado

-¿Como sabes que tengo helado?

-Tienes una manía con las golosinas y ¿No tienes helado? Esa no sería la Reyna que conozco.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de comer helado entonces ve y búscalo tú.

-No tengo ganas

-Entonces ¿Por qué piensas que yo si tendría ganas de ir a buscarlo?

-¿Por qué si?-Sonó mas como una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Vale iré yo.

Luego de ir a buscar el helado, Reyna se recostó en el sofá. Viendo una de las patéticas películas de amor que había en "La caja". Creyó sentir la mirada de Leo casi toda la película, pero cada vez que se giraba para mirarlo el tenia la vista fija hacia la pantalla, supuso que se lo estaba imaginando. Al final de Titanic a Reyna se le caían lagrimas de por la cara.

-No me lo puedo creer

-¿Qué?

-La pretor de Nueva Roma, llorando por una película. Que sentimental.

-Oh claro y tu no lloras pero que machote

-Lo se yo ser very macho

-*Cof*Sarcasmo *Cof*

-Dame un poco de helado- dijo Leo estirándose para poder alcanzar el pote de chocolate

-Comiste más de la mitad del tarro y ¿Ahora quieres comer más?

-Exacto

-¿Qué tienes cuatro estómagos?

-No, tengo siete- Dijo Leo mientras sonreía

-Ya no exageres, era una pregunta retórica.

Se quedaron viendo otras dos películas antes que el se vaya y sintió la mirada de Leo sobre ella pero el miraba al televisor cada vez que ella se daba vuelta para observarlo, creyó que se estaba volviendo paranoica

* * *

**Ya se que dije que iba a subir un gran capitulo pero lo poco que voy escribiendo decidí dividirlo en partes se que es corto pero bueno el cap que sigue es algo inmediato como ya dije un Largo cap dividido, se que tarde mucho y los deje en plan BFF! Pero es que no me di cuenta y estoy intentando bueno sacarlos de la gran y maldita FRIENDZONE. Intentare hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, no me maten por el capitulo**

**Lamento hacer a Reyna tan Oc pero es que mi actitud es mas alegre y divertida y me llevo mejor con el personaje de Leo y la gente amarga me aburre. **

**Muchísimas**** gracias por esperar y leer la historia, estuve escribiendo sobre otras historias que son mías que realmente algún día cuando sea mas grande me encantaría escribirlas en un libro pero por ahora tan solo son pequeños borradores**

**P.D: A mi se me hace mucho mas fácil escribir diálogos que narrar bien las historias. Pero ya los deje por 6 semanas no podía dejarlos como un mes mas .  
**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Y si Piper tenía razón?

* * *

Otro día de películas. Ya les había quedado de costumbre juntarse los viernes que estaban en el mismo campamento, o cuando podían. -

¿Qué película toca hoy?- pregunto Leo -

Sorpresa.

-No, otra novela de romanos no

-No es de romanos.

-Entonces no… No quiero otra película de amor

-Yo me soporte ver 4 veces Frozen, no exagero, 4 veces Valdez

-Como si no cantaras Let It Go-

-No lo hago Leo. Tu eres el único que se canta Let it go y yo soy la pobre persona que te tiene que soportar cantar.

-Pero…

-No, es una sorpresa ahora mira la película.

A la mitad de la película Reyna sintió la mirada de Leo

-¿Por que me miras?

–¿Eh? Yo no te estaba mirando-Contesto Leo

-Bueno no dije nada, sigue mirando la película.

Ya casi al final de la película ahora el que lloraba era Leo.

-¿Por qué querías que yo viera esta película?

-Por que es muy bonita y tiene un lindo valor- Contesto Reyna sacando de DVD el CD de "Marley y yo"

-Tu tan solo querías verme llorar.

-En cierta parte sí, por llamarme sentimental en Titanic

-¿Por qué no lloras? -

He visto la película alrededor de 6 veces

-Y luego te quejas de Frozen

-No importa, ahora ¿Quien es el "Very Macho"? Pregunta retórica, no es necesario que contestes.

Siguieron viendo la película, seguía sintiendo su mirada pero no le prestó atención, ya se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

¿Y si ella realmente había estado tan ciega como para no darse cuenta?

* * *

El invierno había llegado dejando una capa de nieve en el campamento mestizo, el lago congelado y los campos de fresas llenos de hielo, para Reyna la vista era hermosa, pero como llego el invierno también llegaron los vientos que volaban todo su cabello y un frío que lo último que tenias en mente era salir de la Casa Grande. Pero estaba empezando a aburrirse de quedarse sin hacer nada, no había muchos campistas y tampoco muchas cosas que hacer, se había leído todas las cosas que encontró en la estantería de su habitación, pero a pesar de lo helado que estuviese afuera salió y se dirigió a el bunker 9 donde esperaba encontrarse con Leo. Al llegar allí, con la nariz roja y el pelo muy despeinado por el viento que la agarro de camino, por suerte lo encontró trabajando en… bueno en lo que sea que tenía en sus manos.

-Hola Leo- le dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos que habían puesto ahí

-Hola rey-rey- le contesto, ella lo fulmino con la mirada-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada.

-¿Es que no respiras? No puedes estar diciendo que no haces nada, porque que yo sé en este instante estas pestañeando y tu corazón esta bombeando sangre y eso no es "no hacer nada"

-Cállate Valdez.

-No lo haré por más que me paguen mil dracmas, bueno quizás si me pagan tanto acepte…

-Oh cierra la boca ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Terminar el cubo rubik?

\- Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo estuviste intentando hacer un cubo rubik, ¿de enserio?

-Muy enserio.

-Créeme cuando digo que eres patético.

\- Tengo una idea- dijo Leo parándose y dejando en una mesa llena de planos el cubo rubik sin terminar.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-Confía en mí.

-Creo que prefiero no hacerlo.

-Amargada, ven- le lanzo el abrigo y luego de ponerse el propio le agarro la muñeca y la llevo hacia afuera

\- Hace frío, realmente mucho frío.

-Tú cállate y ven conmigo-ella lo siguió sin tener idea a donde iban-. Y aquí uno de los más maravillosos lugares en el campamento.

-Lo había visto de lejos y en el verano, pero realmente se ve hermoso así- miro impresionada como varios copos de nieve caían y algunos rayos del sol pegaban contra ellos, todo estaba rodeado de nieve.

\- Vamos- le dijo Leo señalando el lago pero antes que pudiera poner un pie en el Reyna le agarro la mano tirándolo hacia el atrás.

-No te atrevas, te caerás y siquiera llevas patines.

-No es necesario.

-Claro, ahora uno patina en el hielo sin patines, pero que lógico- le contesto ella en tono irónico.

-Anímate ¿qué pierdes con intentarlo? ¿O es que tienes miedo? No me digas que nunca patinaste.

-No, nunca patine y no tengo miedo.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces? Le tienes miedo.

\- No le podría tener miedo a algo así, resulta insultante que pienses así.

\- ¿Te he lastimado el orgullo?

\- Agh, eres insoportable.

\- Me lo dicen muy a menudo.

-Felicito a la persona que lo haga.

-En muchas ocasiones esa persona eres tú y las otras… las otras personas suelen ser Octavian, algunas veces Piper o Jason.

-Me alegro por ellos.

-Ahora ven, no te hace ningún mal, te va a quitar el miedo.

-Que no tengo miedo, Valdez.

-No te creo- le tomo de las manos y la arrastro hasta la superficie del helado lago.

-Me voy a caer.

-Intenta no perder el equilibrio.

-Ja, como si fuese fácil.

-Lo es, no te inclines mucho hacia atrás ni adelante y quedaras parada.

-No me voy a mover.

\- No te vas a quedar ahí cruzada de brazos, para eso te hubieses quedado en el bunker.

-Es lo que quería, al menos ahí no haría tanto frío.

-Hey, no es tan malo- la agarro de las manos e intento hacer que se moviera, lo cual ella se negó rotundamente, dio un leve forcejo para librarse, que lo único que provoco es que ellos se cayeran y Leo comenzara a reírse.

-No es gracioso.

-Sí lo es, tu pelo esta hecho un desastre tus mejillas y tu nariz están rojas y me estas mirando con odio, dime que no cosa no es graciosa.

-No es gracioso el hecho que tenga nieve hasta lugares donde nunca creí que podría tener, que me este congelando el trasero y el hecho que la nieve no cesa.

\- Te ves adorablemente maléfica.

-Gracias- dijo ella sarcásticamente-. Ayúdame a levantarme.

-Con mucho gusto, cuando logre levantarme yo.

\- Pues hazlo.

-No es fácil.

-No me digas- contesto irónicamente-. Sino yo no estaría aun aquí helándome.

-Aguafiestas- le dijo Leo, haciendo un intento de levantarse, para luego volverse a caer y hacer reír un poco a Reyna.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De ti, es gracioso verte caer.

-Pareces esos bebés que tan solo quieren verte haciéndote daño para luego reírse.

-Ojala tuviera una cámara para grabarte, tienes la cara de un payaso y un cachorrito.

-Entonces piensas que soy tierno.

-No, yo dije que te parecías un cachorrito, pero podrías ser uno de esos feos perros que mas que ternura dan asco- dijo, aunque sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, no se pudo distinguir por que ya estaban coloradas.

-Que mala que eres conmigo- él la miro y sonrió-. Creo que podría quedarme aquí de por vida.

Estuvieron acostados uno al lado del otro en el lago, riendo y hablando, dejando que el tiempo pase, mientras miraban el cielo que empezó a nevar aun con más fuerza. Al fin y al cabo ese día lo habían pasado bien, lástima que una semana después se encontraban llenos de mantas, alimentados con sopa y con gripe, pero valió la pena.

Por los dioses Piper estaba en lo correcto y Reyna había sido tan orgullosa de no querer aceptarlo, intentado evitar eso, teniendo miedo que luego todo haya sido un mal entendido. Que no se dio cuenta que tan equivocada estaba.

La primavera llevo al Campamento Júpiter, adornando Nueva Roma con hermosos colores y olor a flores, la gente paseaba alegre, llevando una vida normal y sin preocuparse por la guerra, hasta podías ver a griegos mezclados entre la gente y hablando, era un bonito paisaje para presenciar. Si no fuese que estuvieras con tu mejor amigo riendo como loco mientras persiguen a los dos perros más pesados del planeta.

-¡Aurum! ¡Argentum! Regresen aquí ahora mismo- Reyna miro a Leo- ¿Qué les hiciste para que no me hicieran caso Valdez?

-Que no he hecho nada, ya te lo dije.

-¿Entonces qué infiernos les pasa?

-No lo sé rey-rey.

-Si no fuera porque no encontramos a los perros te juro por mi madre que te pegaría.

-Entonces me alegro que tengamos que buscarlos.

\- Estúpido. ¡Allí están!-dijo al divisar a sus perros acostados tranquilamente en la plaza-Por el amor de los dioses.

\- Dime la verdad Leo, ¿Qué diablos les paso?

-Yo no hice nada RA-RA.

-Que no me llames así, ten agarra la correa de Aurum- dijo tendiéndole la misma.

-¿Quién es un mal perro?- dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente al perro y hablándole como si fuese un bebé-Sí, es el, mal perro, mal perro- siguió hablándole mientras le rascaba la cabeza.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-¿Eh?

-Tú estás malcriando a mis perros, por eso se comportan así, debí imaginármelo- dijo Reyna cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

-Yo no los malcrió- Reyna lo miro alzando las cejas-, bueno un poco, bastante, bueno sí malcrió a los perros y no tendría que haber problemas con ello.

-Tienes suerte que no me hagan tanto caso cuando estas cerca, sino los mandaría a que te muerdan.

-Yo sé que no lo harías, tú me adoras.

-Estas equivocado con lo último, quizás lo de mandarte a morder no lo haría, pero si los mandaría a morder algo tuyo.

-Ya quisieras…

-Sí, realmente me encantaría.

-Ven, vamos a llevar a los perros de vuelta-dijo empujando a Reyna mientras la miraba a y le sonreía.

* * *

Tenía que decírselo, era cierto, lo que dijo Piper era cierto, tenía y necesitaba encontrar a Leo antes de volverse loca.

* * *

**Okay, ya se deberían matarme tarde mucho y lo peor es que lo acabo de escribir todo, decidí ya darles todo el capitulo de una y no hacerlos esperar mas ya el próximo que suba sera el ultimo. Muchísimas gracias por leer y esperar tanto. Este capitulo fue hecho gracias a muchas canciones,comida chatarra entre ella toneladas de dulce de leche. Tuve muchos problemas con este maldito ordenador -.- y estaba muy distraída con exámenes y mis otras historias ****mías**

**Por favor dejen un comentario que realmente me suben el animo. **

**PD: Vieron cuando alguien dice "soy una mierda de persona" es lo que yo siento cada vez que dejo mucho tiempo sin actualizar**


	7. Chapter 7

Reyna no logró encontrar a Leo hasta pasada la media hora de estar buscándolo. Él no la estaba mirando, observaba fijamente algo que tenía en sus manos, ella se quedo parada viendo como él hacía un bollo con el papel y lo tiraba a una pequeña montaña que estaba haciendo el piso, con papeles chamuscados, destrozados y arrugados.

La mente de Reyna empezó a llenarse de preguntas sin respuestas "¿Qué hacía aquí?" "¿Y si era una mentira?" "¿Y si quedo en ridículo?" "Quizás Piper sí estaba equivocada y yo no debería estar ahí" cuando estaba por darse la vuelta e irse del bosque Leo se dio la vuelta, la miro atentamente y le sonrió.

-Hola Rey-rey.

-Eh… Hola Leo.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo para que yo este aquí?

-No lo sé, supongo porque a esta hora tú sueles estar en las reuniones o trabajando o cosas de pretor que no entiendo.

-Supongo que vine, porque bueno ¿No tenía nada que hacer?

-Tú siempre tienes cosas que hacer cuando estamos en el Campamento Júpiter.

-Uhg, realmente no sé qué hago aquí, creo que es mejor que me vaya…

-No, no importa quédate, total no estoy haciendo nada aquí.

-Pues parecía que estabas haciendo algo.

-Sí, pero no importa, es una estupidez, no importa.

\- ¿Qué era lo que escribías?

-Nada, nada importante.

-OK no me entrometeré en lo que no me incumbe ¿Qué es?

-Que no es nada.

-¿Qué me estas escondiendo Valdez?

\- Que nada mujer.

-Déjame ver.

-No- dijo Leo y con un simple movimiento quemo todos los papeles tirados.

-Hey, yo quería saber ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es tú problema? Somos mejores amigos- dijo Reyna, aunque a ella le dolió un poco tener que usar esa palabra.

-Ese es mi problema.

-¿Qué? ¿Que seamos mejores amigos? Pues si ese es tú problema me lo podrías haber dicho de una manera menos bruta. Y yo que… Ahg, adiós Valdez.

-Hay por los Dioses Reyna, quiero que lo entiendas…- fue cortado a mitad de la frase por una muy enojada Reyna que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente "Lo sabía. Lo sabía. No tenía que haber venido. Lo sabía. Maldita Piper"

-¿Qué entienda que? ¿Qué ya no me quieres siquiera cómo una amiga?

-Es que no te quiero como amiga, yo… yo… por Hades las palabras no se me dan de lo mejor con los seres humanos- cuando Leo dijo eso Reyna lo miro incrédula y él dijo algo que sonó como "Yonotejhiogfsdgd".

\- ¿Qué diablos acabas de decir?

\- Que no te quiero como una amiga, me duele que seas mi amiga porque yo te quiero de otra manera, Reyna. Me gustas, pero nunca tuve la valentía de decírtelo porque sabía que tú no sentías lo mismo que yo y no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

\- Leo- le dio una leve sonrisa- completamente creo que no sabes leer a las mujeres.

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, significa que estabas equivocado, otra vez, respecto a mis sentimientos hacía ti- Reyna le dijo, no hace falta aclarar que estaba completamente ruborizada. Leo le dio una amplia sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué eres un estúpido? Porque yo sí lo creo.

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿No es así?

-Ni lo pienses

-Entonces me alegro, porque me gustas tal y como eres- él se acerco a ella y deposito un leve beso en sus labios, dejando a Reyna con un cosquilleo en su estomago. Ella se quedo sin palabras, se dio cuenta que el único que podría hacer eso con ella era Leo y tal vez sea el único en toda su vida. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, él puso sus manos en su cintura y se dieron un beso lento y tierno.

-Aw… Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije, Annabeth- escucharon una voz, la voz de Piper

Reyna y Leo se separaron y miraron de donde provenía la voz.

-¿Ups?

-¿Piper qué haces aquí?- la joven salió de su escondite y trago duro.

-Bueno… es que, no podía resistirme a saber.

\- ¿Y que hace Annabeth acá?- presunto Reyna mirándolas incrédula.

-No iba a venir sola y Jason no quiso venir.

-Ajá- dijo Leo con sarcasmo y les lanzo una mirada, Reyna puso una mano sobre su frente y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Y entonces…?

-¿Y entonces qué?-dijo Reyna.

\- ¿Y que son ahora ustedes dos? Porque no podría decir que amigos sea el término correcto- contesto Piper. Reyna y Leo se miraron entre sí.

-No lo sé- Leo se encogió de hombros-. Reyna ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Técnicamente ya me lo estás preguntando.

\- Bueno además de esa pregunta supongo ¿Querrías ser mi novia?- él la miro dudoso.

-¿Piensas que te diría que no? Leo, creo que deberías aprender o siquiera intentar entender las caras de las mujeres, porque así lo nuestro va a ser algo difícil, pero no imposible.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Claro que sí, torpe- Leo sonrió y le dio un beso a Reyna.

-Bueno, Piper, ya has logrado tu cometido- fue la primera vez que Annabeth hablo desde que habían llegado.

\- ¿No son tiernos?

-Sí, sí, sí, me has hecho dejar un libro a mitad de página. Ahora ven, déjales su espacio. Estoy feliz por ti, Reyna, realmente se ven tiernos juntos, algo raro pero tierno, pero es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Annabeth dándole un abrazo a Reyna-. Porque creo que Pipes tiene un pequeño problema con lo que las chicas de Afrodita llaman "Ship", se está juntando mucho con sus hermanas- eso último lo dijo en un susurro y luego se fue arrastrando a Piper.

-¿Qué era eso que estabas escribiendo?

-Nada, eran cartas para ti, pero creo que no hace falta ya.

-No no lo hace.

-Y estoy feliz, que ahora sepas cuanto te quiero- dijo Leo y deposito un beso en la frente de Reyna.

No te estoy diciendo que ellos van a tener uno de esos "Vivieron felices para siempre" pero quizás tal y como estaban ya era lo suficientemente felices que ellos dos necesitaban estar.

* * *

**Bueno, damas y caballeros, ese es el fin. **

**Me encantaría realmente que me dejaran un comentario ¿Uno solito? con uno ya estoy feliz, lamento que no sea la gran persona escribiendo, pero es todo lo bien que yo puedo escribir. Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron esto, me encanto escribirlo. **

**Y creo que no hace falta decir que todos los personajes son obra del gran Rick Riordan.  
PD: en algún momento escribiré otra historia o un one-shot. Pero hasta entonces. Adiós, nos veremos cuando el tiempo quiera hacerlo. **


End file.
